


I'd Choose You - 100 Times Over

by AzenaKira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100 theme challenge Reno/OFC and Elena/OMC fic that will hopefully write itself. 1 theme per chapter.</p><p>My intention is that this ENTIRE fic will all be one specific story.<br/>(Summary will be updated as chapters are released)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Choose You - 100 Times Over

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ FOR AN EXPLANATION
> 
> I deleted this the first time. Ooops.
> 
> Thank you all for your interest in this and I truly hope to not disappoint!  
> It's been a long time since I've written fan fiction and I hope to start writing some of my own original stories soon. To get myself out of writer's block I decided to do a 100 theme challenge.
> 
> Final Fantasy VII was the first video game I ever played. And Reno owns a special place in my heart. I noticed there weren't very many Reno fics so I was hoping to change that.
> 
> I plan on being able to write certain original stories of my own in the future, which include most of the original characters in this fic.
> 
> This first chapter will be the list of themes (updated accordingly so keep checking back) along with the expected release dates of the chapters. Some chapters might come out sooner depending on my everyday workload and free time.
> 
> I'd love to hear any feedback in the comments and/or some suggested themes! If this gets popular enough, I might continue past 100. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setasha meets the Turks and discovers the true meaning to the color green in Midgar.
> 
> This is post Advent Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setasha Maari is an original character copyright to me. Please do not use her without permission.

_"We will be arriving at the final stop: Midgar. Shortly. Please retrieve your belongings. Five minutes to final stop: Midgar."_

Setasha sighed from her position stretched out across a seat and glanced out the window. Midgar was dark and gloomy and looked like it had been through hell. Most of the buildings were collapsed and there was rubble everywhere. 

She stretched her legs out slightly into the isle, wincing at the weight of her combat boots over the edge and stood up with her hands halfway in her front pockets.

_"Arriving at final stop: Migar. In two minutes."_

She closed her blue eyes and took another deep sigh before stepping out into the isle.

"Reno slow down!"

Setasha opened her eyes at the female voice and glanced over just in time for a red head to come running up to her - knocking her down hard.

"Ow..." She groaned as she sat up slightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Hng.." Setasha heard from next to her ear, "You could say that again... Sorry, yo." He leaned back slightly and glanced at the girl, locking eyes.

And everything seemed to stop. Neither of them blinked. Neither of them seemed to breathe either. Setasha blushed slightly - she'd never seen a green color like she saw in his eyes before.

"RENO! YOU IDIOT!" Suddenly a blonde girl came running up and smacked him hard across the back side of the head.

"OW!" And of course the force caused him to lean forward and bash his forehead into hers.

Setasha winced and grabbed her forehead, "Could you NOT do that?"

"Ng, I'm sooo sorry." Elena blushed out of embarrassment and Rude pulled Reno to his feet.

"We're late." Rude said and she glanced up at him.

Reno grinned slightly and glanced down at her, "Sorry, yo. Turks are always in a hurry. Maybe I'll make it up to you sometime." He winked before being pulled off by his friends.

"Are you alright miss?"

Setasha blinked, not noticing the old man that had witnessed the entire exchange, "Uh, yes.. Thank you." She sighed and slowly got to her feet and glanced in the direction the three ran, "Sir... Do you know who they were?"

"Those guys in the suits? That's the Turks."

"Turks?"

"They work for ShinRA. They're an elite task force. I wouldn't suggest getting in their way." He groaned slightly as if he'd had run ins with them in the past.

Setasha grabbed her bag from the upper compartment, "Elite huh? What makes them so elite?"

"Didn't you see?" She paused for a second before setting her bag down onto the ground, "The red head's eyes. They were infused with Mako energy."

"Mako?" She blinked.

"The life-force of the planet. Pure energy that most people don't survive infusion. Anyone with eyes like that is an elite solider."

Setasha glanced at the door with a slight grin, "I'd like to test that theory... Sir." She crossed her arms and glanced at the man again, "Do you know that mans name? The red head?"

"The red head?" He crossed her arms, glancing down and thinking for a moment, "Ah! Yes. Reno. Reno of the Turks."

Setasha grinned slightly and put her black hair into a messy bun, "Reno huh? Thanks sir." She grabbed her bag and started to walk towards the doors herself.

"Miss, if I may be so bold," She stopped and glanced at the man again, "You don't carry yourself like a civilian."

She grinned at the man and gave him a two finger salute, "It's because I'm not. Thanks for your help."

_"Arriving at final stop: Midgar."_

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters are all part of a 100 theme challenge. Each chapter name is the name of the theme.  
> If you would like a full copy of the list, please let me know (comment).


End file.
